


Guillaume

by daaftpunkk



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Human!Daft Punk, Human!Guy-Man, Human!Thomas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaftpunkk/pseuds/daaftpunkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy never realized he liked it when Thomas called him by his full first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guillaume

Guy-Manuel sat on the floor in his room, leaning against the wall and taking a long drag from his cigarette. Beside him, his friend, Thomas Bangalter, was spread out on the floor, staring up at the cieling. He motioned for Guy to hand him the cigarette, to which Guy complied, leaning over and passing it to him.

"Thank you, _Guillaume,"_ Thomas said, the shorter man's name rolling off his tongue with ease, his French accent slightly thicker while doing so. Guy rolled his eyes, and kicked Thomas's leg, elicting a tiny yelp from the other.

Thomas propped himself up on his elbows, cigarette hanging from his mouth, and short, curly brown hair sticking out in every direction. He cast Guy-Man a questioning glance.

"Don't call me that," Guy hissed. Thomas took the cigarette out of his mouth after inhaling deeply, blowing smoke in his friend's face as he handed it back to him.

"And why not? I think you deserve a name that special," Thomas replied. "Or do your prefer your full, and proper name: Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo?" Thomas asked, smirking.

Guy rolled his eyes and reached over, smacking Thomas on the back of the head before taking a final drag from his cigarette. He stubbed it out on the tiny ashtray, before pulling out another and lighting it up. Thomas rubbed the back of his head, muttering to himself: "Ow! Okay, fine... I'll just call you Guy-Man..."

Guy smirked to himself.

The two sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Thomas wordlessly laid back down, folding his hands behind his head and staring back up at the cieling. They casted tiny glances towards one another, whenever the other wasn't looking. Guy would occasionally blow a smoke ring towards Thomas, who would simply wave away the smoke and complain that he hadn't had a drag yet.

As the Guy-Man lit up their-what was it, fourth, fifth?-cigarette of the night, he shot another glance at Thomas, who looked like he was humming a song to himself. Guy took a short drag before passing it to Thomas. As he did so, Guy let out a little cough and licked his lips, suddenly wishing he hadn't passed it over so soon.

"Uh, you know, you can call me that," Guy-Man said, his voice quiet and reserved.

"Mm, call you what, Guy?" Thomas asked, obviously forgetting their previous conversation in the short span of time, and handed the cigarette back over.

" _Guillaume_ ," Guy mumbled, taking it and greedily inhaling deep once the small object was placed onto his lips. He hid his face behind his hair, and put one hand in his pocket while the other brought the cigarette back up to his lips.

Thomas pushed himself back so he was leaning agains the wall, and tilted his head. "Really? You just said-"

"Forget what I just said. I-I changed my mind. I like when you call me that," Guy-Man replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his head, Thomas was leaning closer to him, smiling softly.

"Good. _Bon, parce qu'elle est belle, tout comme vous, Guillaume_ ," Thomas whispered. Guy felt himself blush furiously, and felt Thomas give him a small peck on the cheek, before planting a tiny kiss on his lips.

Thomas leaned back against the wall, while Guy inhaled once more, and blew the smoke, yet again, straight into his face.

 _"Ta gueule, Thomas,"_ Guy-Man said in his sweetest voice, making Thomas laugh.

They sat in Guy's room for the rest of the night, just smoking and sharing thoughts, before eventually falling asleep on Guy's bed, Thomas's arms around Guy's waist, and nose nuzzled into his hair, muttering a final goodnight to Guy:

_"Dormez bien, Guillaume. Je t'aime."_

_"Je t'aime aussi, Thomas."_

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble I wrote a little while back. Not much to it; I just really wanted to do something relating to Guy's name, because I personally find it really pretty.  
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, as well.
> 
> Any feedback would be highly appreciated, as well as if you spot any mistakes. Leave a comment or send me a message on my tumblr: daaft-punkk.tumblr.com :)


End file.
